


Cold Shoulder

by Andraste



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superhero domesticity has unique challenges. A post-script for <i>Grudge Match</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Shoulder

"I can't believe it."

Helena resisted the temptation to say that the Question didn't usually have that problem. Even if his reaction was ridiculous, it _had_ been rude of her to take it without asking.

"I'm sorry, OK? I didn't realise it was meant to be evidence."

He reached the end of the kitchen, pivoted, and started pacing in the other direction. "It took me weeks to track it to the right warehouse. Weeks!"

"Look, I can help you break in again and -"

Somehow, with his eyes covered by the mask, he still managed to glare at her. "As if they won't have packed up the whole operation by now."

"Q," she said placatingly, "are you sure you're not over-reacting? I mean, how big a conspiracy can this be?"

In an instant, he stopped pacing and went rigid. "Don't mock me."

"I'm not mocking! I just - see the funny side, that's all."

"I'm going back," Question said. "To see if I can collect another sample before they move everything off-shore." He snatched his hat off the table and jammed it on his head.

"Fine," Helena said, trying not to roll her eyes. "I'll be here when you get home."

Maybe if he got his stupid sample, he'd be willing to make up without spending days stewing over it. As the front door slammed, she sighed and collapsed into a chair. So much for a quiet evening. One thing was for sure, she'd never eat the last of his ice cream without checking again.


End file.
